The Center for Cancer Research's Proteomics Shared Resource is a new Shared Resource that combines various proteomic services (global proteomic, protein identification, and single protein analysis) in a single facility to better serve the needs of the Center for Cancer Research members. The Proteomics Shared Resource is distinguished from the Mass Spectrometry Shared Resource, which focuses on the analysis of small organic compounds to primarily support chemistry-driven projects in the Medicinal Chemistry and Drug Delivery and Molecular Sensing scientific programs. The advanced instrumentation in the Proteomic Shared Resource supports: 1) the high throughput analysis of biological fluids and tissue extracts; 2) the identification of proteins in cellular complexes; and 3) the analysis of protein modifications. The Shared Resource is directed by Dr. Fred Regnier, the J. H. Law Distinguished Professor of Chemistry who has over 30 years experience as a leader in the field of applied mass spectrometry technology. Dr. Regnier is ideally suited to direct this new Shared Resource and to guide and facilitate new avenues of investigation by Center for Cancer Research members who may not be familiar with the capabilities the instrumentation the new facility offers.